


情人節賀文

by toya4withsun



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toya4withsun/pseuds/toya4withsun
Relationships: Angelline, wheesun
Kudos: 10





	情人節賀文

「所以我是不是該欺負回來呢？」

耳朵是佈滿最多神經的地方，通常是人最敏感的地方，是情侶們調情時最喜歡下手的地方。

當然，她倆也不意外。

丁輝人舔吮著金容仙的耳廓，唇齒的挑逗再她的耳邊吧咂作響，搞得金容仙腎上腺素直線上升。

主動的丁輝人總讓金容仙欲罷不能，她喜歡和她做愛，但她更喜歡丁輝人主動和自己求愛。

「金容仙......」

沾染著情欲的嗓音像是毒藥般直擊她的耳膜，金容仙看著體態本來就顯得嬌小的那人正跨坐在自己的腿上，雙手無法克制地撩起那人的衣服，細細撫摸著她的腰肢。像是調情，像是索取。

「金容仙、金容仙......」愛人的姓名如同最佳的慛情劑，丁輝人那甜膩的嗓音叫喚著自己的名字時她總是沒來由的感到心跳加速。

雙手貪婪的一路向上，來到她總愛不釋手的雙峰，隔著內在美有規律的揉捏，時而壞心的輕捏著頂端的突起，惹的腿上的那人敏感的打顫。

丁輝人濕熱的親吻來到金容仙的脖頸，總是讓自己安心的體香在此刻卻顯得格外的情色。她貪婪的吸取著，鼻腔吐出的熱氣使愛人的皮膚泛起了疙瘩，呼吸更是越發越急促。

直到獸性大起的金容仙耐不住性子欲把自己的上衣退去，丁輝人才停止她的進攻。她按住了金容仙試圖耍壞的雙手，對著那人露出了魅惑眾生的笑容。

「輝......」被抑止動作的金容仙不滿的朝著愛人撒嬌，她好想擁有她，好想竭盡她所有的體力攻占這個時時刻刻都讓自己想做壞事的妖孽。

「妳想對我做壞事了？」丁輝人好笑得湊近金容仙的臉龐，年上女友的雙眼佈滿色慾的模樣讓她感到得意，她當然知道金容仙想要了，但她才不會讓她這麼快就如願的要了自己。

「妳知道嗎，」她拉起金容仙的手輕輕的貼著自己的臉龐，像是討好主人的小寵物那樣的磨蹭著，「當妳得到了總是得不到的東西的時候，妳會加倍的喜歡。」

「所以......」

「在我還沒說可以要我之前，不準要我。」

就像是情侶間的情趣遊戲，丁輝人滿意的在那人委屈的小臉印上一吻，她非常喜歡此刻金容仙臉上大大寫著的欲求不滿。

丁輝人這傢伙絕對是狐狸轉世。

從沙發轉戰到她們相互依偎的雙人床，金容仙雙手環胸，半躺著在寬大的床上看著自己的女友用盡各種招術挑逗自己。

丁輝人雙手緩緩的掀起自己早就想蛻去的上衣，露出她纖細的腰肢，露出她白嫩的雙峰，露出她誘人的鎖骨線條。

退去的白色衛衣下是黑色的內在美，還有緊緊包覆著挺俏的雙峰，丁輝人俯下身，雙手按著金容仙的肩膀，若有似無的蹭著。

因為拱著肩的關係，金容仙目睹著內衣單邊的肩帶從她的身上滑落。

「......」不自覺的嚥了口口水，金容仙覺得她想要丁輝人快想要的瘋了。

「幫我脫掉。」

金容仙迫不急代的攀上她的後腰，駕輕就熟的解開扣環，內衣在此可像是沒有用的布料被金容仙扔在一旁。

雙手趁機撫上年下挺俏的豐滿，正當她準備進攻時卻又被丁輝人拉下雙手。

「丁輝人！」金容仙覺得她真的要瘋了，近在眼前的可口卻怎麼樣也無法擁有。要不是主動的丁輝人太難的一見，她早就翻過身把她狠狠的按在身下疼愛。

「只可以用嘴。」炸毛的金容仙在此刻顯得特別可愛，丁輝人挺起她的豐滿來到金容仙的嘴前，像是女王般輕撫著她的頭，彷彿身下的愛人是自己圈養的女寵。

一身的欲望終於得以解脫，金容仙像是莽撞的少年那樣奮力的朝頂端的突起進攻，又是吸吮又是舔弄得讓同樣也忍著欲望的丁輝人沒忍住叫了出聲。

今天的金容仙比起以往來要來的更加粗魯，或許是因為忍太久的關係，丁輝人抱著金容仙的腦袋不自覺的扭動著腰肢。雖然在床上總是調皮溫柔的金容仙她很喜歡，但稍為魯莽，霸道的金容仙她更加喜歡。

「啊、哈......」不自覺得撫摸上另一邊被冷落的豐滿，丁輝人仰著頭，雙唇微張著露出甜膩的叫聲。

「嗯哈、妳很急耶......」

金容仙猛烈的進攻惹的丁輝人寵溺的輕笑，她一下一下的順著年上的髮絲，並順著情欲挺起自己的豐滿，好讓那人一步一步的攻陷自己。

「是的，我已經忍不住了。」金容仙也回應了年下一抹微笑，她感覺血液正因為那人的魅惑無可抑止的沸騰。這讓她想起了她們第一次坦承相見，初見愛人姣好的身體時雙手忍不住的顫抖，還有第一次聽見她如同撒嬌般甜膩的呻吟。

金容仙抬手扣著丁輝人好看的頸子，順著雙峰一路舔吻至她的脖頸。壞心的在顯眼的地方種下屬於自己的記號。

「嗯......笨蛋......」金容仙吸吮的力道有些過大，痛覺使丁輝人忍不住縮了縮脖子。看來明天醒來這草莓一定會很深吧...…

愛人的嬌嗔使她更加的興奮，金容仙雙手捧起丁輝人的臉蛋狠狠的吻住她的雙唇，唇齒間的交纏使她倆的呼吸急促，鼻息的熱起撲蓋在彼此的臉上。丁輝人摟著金容仙的頸子，身體不自覺的扭動。

直到她兩吻得喘不過氣，她們才甘願離開鼻此的唇舌。

不過下一秒，金容仙的腦袋像是被投入了原子彈那樣，久久不能回神。

丁輝人握起愛人骨節分明的雙手，小舌濕熱的舔吻著她手指的每個關節。

含入，吸出。

她雙眼迷離的盯著金容仙看得出神的雙眼，像是疼愛著自己的玩物那樣細細的舔吮。

如此直接不過的誘惑使的金容仙發出低吼，年下濕軟的舌頭舔過指尖的剎那彷彿帶著電流。她空著的單手一路向下揉捏著她挺俏的臀辦，像是處罰般拍打著，在僅有呻吟和喘息的臥房發出大聲的拍響。

「我要妳。」耐不住丁輝人所帶領著的情侶遊戲，金容仙抿著唇，手心略過褲頭直探愛人發熱的腿心。

她才發現她可愛的女朋友早就已經濕的一蹋糊塗。

「啊、」無預警的直接探入，因為還穿著褲子的關係使的金容仙的手心更加緊貼著丁輝人的花園，她熟練的按壓著花園內的敏感，惹的丁輝人嬌嗔著打顫。

「哈阿、嗯、啊.......」丁輝人多半被進入的時候都是在金容仙的身下，她從未在那人的腿上被進入，她扶著金容仙的肩膀配合著那人的抽插擺動腰肢，她覺得她想要金容仙快想要的瘋了，身體像是不需要任何技巧就能被那人發燙的指尖化為一攤春水。

而再也受不了被褲子阻礙著自己的進攻的金容仙三兩下就把僅存在丁輝人身上的布料脫下，她單手扣著丁輝人的腰肢控制著她指尖的攻勢，調皮的彎曲著她的手指，使的她每次的抽插都準確的按壓那人最敏感的位置。

「嗯，要、要不行了......」丁輝人捧起金容仙的臉蛋胡亂的吻著她的愛人，身體不自覺的快速得上下擺動。

「啊，啊哈......金容仙、金容仙......」

被年下甜膩的叫喚著的那人抿著唇，更加賣力的在身下的進攻。

直到她感受到丁輝人扶著自己的雙手越抓越緊，緊皺著的眉頭，還有她忽然拱起的身板。

「啊、啊、哈啊－－」沒有停歇過的進攻讓丁輝人感覺自己就像是自由落體般快速的降落，她比以往還要更加快速的到達第一次的高潮。就在她正想投入金容仙的懷裡緩和自己敏感的身子時，卻被獸性大發的那人翻過身按在床上，抬起自己的雙腿搭在她的肩上，俯下身又是一陣猛烈的進攻。

金容仙舔吻著年下還正處於劇烈收縮著的花園，調皮的玩弄著她的小荳，一旁的手指也沒的空閒，在花園外畫了幾圈的圓又再次探入。

才達到高潮的身體本來就還處在敏感的狀態，經不住金容仙第二次進攻的丁輝人雙手緊抓著床單無力的尖叫。

雖然她有想過被自己戲弄的金容仙很有可能卯起來讓自己好幾天都下不了床，但她從未想過自家女友激起來會這麼一發不可收拾。

第二次的高潮很快的就再次來臨，丁輝人同樣再次沒得休息被金容仙拉起來用了好幾種不同的姿勢進入，直到她的身體在也無法支撐這樣劇烈的運動，金容仙才甘願似的起身把那人凌亂不堪的身體清理乾淨。

「女人三十如虎，我真的感受到了......」丁輝人須脫的攤在床上，享受著年上細心又溫柔的服務。照理來說她們這時後會一起再洗一次澡，可是現在的她感覺全身就像是要散架了一樣，說什麼也不願多挪動身子一步。

「這是妳自己惹出來的好不好，我可愛的女朋友。」清潔完的金容仙同樣躺上床，一手就把丁輝人拉入懷裡，她好笑似的點點她的鼻頭，眼裡承載的全都是寵溺。

「這是我準備給妳的情人節禮物啊，妳不喜歡嗎？」不滿的嘟著嘴，丁輝人總覺得自己好像越來越喜歡和金容仙撒嬌了。

「挺喜歡的，對了輝吶，」

「嗯？」

「妳可以再舔一次我的手指給我看嗎？我覺得我那時後就像被下春藥一樣亢奮。」金容仙調侃似的抬起自己剛被丁輝人舔過的手在她眼前晃了晃。

「不要！渾蛋！」又想起剛剛的場景讓丁輝人又是氣又是羞的拉起被子埋住整張臉，樣子沒準是蝸牛心態了。

「拜託啦～在一次嘛～」

「滾！！！」

The End.


End file.
